Very Begining
by baddy abby
Summary: Claire, Shane, Michael, and Eve from the very beginning with more info. rated M for later chaptors possibly.I hope you like review eather way.
1. Chapter 1 The night before

*****DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the charters or anything just what I make up.

SUMMARY: Claire, Shane, Michael, and Eve from the very beginning with more info

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry if it's not the best but it's my first time posting on here so please review good or bad any comments are appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Before Claire Moves In 

Setting-Dinner the night before the Glass House

Residents meet Claire.

Eve's P.O.V

"I put the AD into the paper today."

"Ugh Eve why do you want another roommate?" Shane complained "I mean three in here's enough."

"Yeah well it would be good to split cost four ways instead of just three."

"Guys I don't care who moves in as long as we all approve him and he helps out it's ok" Michael said, "but remember to be careful we don't know much about people here and whose side their on."

Shane and I are quiet for a second realizing he's right because we live in Morganville, TX aka home of vampires. Vampires control the town; even if the mayor and police are human the vampires still have the say. There are a few kinds of people in this town—

1. (The most common.) The people who sign on with a protector, as in a vampire protector; these people where a bracelet (girls/women/boys) or a watch (men).

2. (Rare but a few.) the ones who are "friends of the town" that means there on neither side and they did a lot of big stuff to gain this. They have a pin.

3. (A few.) The ones like Shane, Michael, and myself; the ones who chose not to sign.

The pins bracelets and watches are worn at all times.

"Dude, we know that" Shane said replying to Michael "we both were born and raised here."

As I thought about it we all three were raised here and so were our parents and there parents and so on since they first moved here. We all had hard times and ok times. We all went to high school together.

"I'm just saying were not letting another guy move in because it's bad enough I act like your guy's mom but I don't need another guy to mother." I tell them.

"Well who knows Michael" Shane says "maybe one of us will end up with a girlfriend and a new roommate."

I secretly cringe inside I hope Michael don't go out with someone because i like him a lot.

"Dude! No, house rule no dating a roomie" Michael says.

I'm happy but sad now; does this mean no Michael and me forever?

"Since when is that a house rule?" Shane says fed-up-ly. (Is that a word?)

"Since it's hard to find a roommate." Michael replies.

"Whatever I'm full" I say "your turn to wash dishes Shane."

"Yeah yeah" Shane says.

"Hurry up and do it so we can kill some zombies." Oh I love hearing Michael's voice.

*** * * LATER THAT NIGHT* * ***

So Shane did the dishes and they have been playing the same zombie game for hours! How they can do that I have no idea. Well I'm going to bed.

"Night guys"

"K night" Michael says distantly.

"Shhh" Shane says… well makes the sound.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry if it's not the best but it's my first time posting on here so please review good or bad any comments are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2 The Day They Meet Part One

*****DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the charters or anything, just what I make up.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like this chapter and please review some more any good reviews or criticism is appreciated. This day is most likely going to be split in at least two parts.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Day They Meet Claire Part One

Setting-The morning to noon the day they meet Claire.

Eve's P.O.V 

Beep, beep, beep. I reach over and hit snooze on my alarm clock. I look at it and it's glowing a red 7:30 and of course there's no little pm to tell me it's night time. Damn it! I got to get up and go to work at Common Grounds, a local coffee shop where I work.

As I get up out of bed I gather my things that I need for the shower. I know I don't need to hurry because both of my roommates sleep away most of the day and neither of them has a job.

As I get in the nice hot shower I think about last night and how I hope we soon get a new roommate I hope it's a girl and I hope we become friends soon because I need someone here so that I can talk girl-talk and have a friend to shop with. Hmm I hope she likes black and skulls and other gothic things; because you see I'm a total Goth I love being Goth because you see most of the vampires in this town think that if you're gothic your making fun of them…which in my case I totally am.

The suddenly cold water breaks me from my thoughts and I quickly shut off the water get out and dry off. I look at my cell and it says its 8:45. Wow I was in there for about an hour and 15 minutes. Wow that went fast.

I get dressed put on my gothic makeup and do my hair and then I go down stairs and put some coffee on I have to leave by 9:15 if I want to make my shift starting at 9:30.

I leave and go to work.

Shane's P.O.V

Ugh what's that annoying beep, beep, beep sound?

It sounds like its Eve's alarm clock going off. Ugh! I wana kill that stupid alarm clock! I hear her door open and the bathroom door close then I hear the shower running…great no showering for a couple hours until the hot water refills. I look over at my clock when the water stops and its 8:45. I hear her go down stairs. Hmmm do I wana get up and annoy her? Ehh I'm too sleepy I think I'll go back to bed…

…Three hours later…

Shane's P.O.V (still)

I woke up and it's around 11:50. I get up go bathroom quick shower and make coffee. I drink all of the coffee black.

Eve's P.O.V

I've been at work for about three long hours through the morning rush the random TPU students from between classes. TPU is Texas Prairie University our local college. In a few minutes the lunch rush will appear…Yippee….not.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE (again): thanks again for all the reviews and I hope you like this chapter and please review some more any good reviews or criticism is appreciated.


	3. Sorry but this is an AN

Hi this is not an actual chapter but I was wondering if any one has any specific P.O.V they would like me to do, if so send me a PM or review. Also I was working on Chapter two part two and was wondering if any one picked up on or had an idea of when Claire meets Eve outside the Glass House. Review and tell me or PM me please and answer my two questions thanks oh and also how do you like the story so far?

-Sincerely

Baddy Abby


	4. Sorry but another an

Ok here is the thing I'm trying to figure out who's P.O.V.'s to do so on my profile is a poll please vote on who's P.O.V. you want thanks.

Click here or copy/ paste to go to my profile .net/u/2529935/baddy_abby


	5. Chapter 2 The Day They Meet Part Two

*****DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the charters or anything, just what I make up.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like this chapter and please review some more any good reviews or criticism is appreciated.

This day has been split in two parts now I'm saying it will be split in three parts.

If you read _Glass Houses _then this part my seam a lot like the books because I went to

.com/Morganville_Texas/MV_Novels/Entries/2006/10/3_Book_1_Glass_ 

and copied and pasted from the exert and changed some that away it wouldn't be too different from the books. I hope you like.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Day They Meet Claire Part Two

Noon till Claire meets Shane

Eve's P.O.V

Thank God. I am allowed to go home for break. As I pull up to the curb I see a girl younger than me sitting a little father up next to our drive way and she looks like she is crying. I go up and tap her on her shoulder and said "hey" I then touched her elbow and said "Hey, are you ok?" The girl jumped and yelped and nearly fell but I grabbed her arm so I could steady her.

"I'm sorry! God, I'm such a klutz. Look, are you okay?" I ask

"My name's Eve," I said, and smiled "Yeah, they really named me that, go figure. It's like they knew how I'd turn out." My smile faded, and I took a good look at the girl's face. "Wow. Jeez, nice black eye. Who hit you?"

"Nobody." She said it instantly, without even thinking I could tell that someone had hurt her "I had an accident."

"Yeah," i agreed softly. "I used to have those kinds of accidents, falling into fists and stuff. Like I said, I'm a klutz. You okay? You need a doctor or something? I can drive you if you want."

I gestured to the street next to us, and the girl had a look that she didn't realize that while she'd been crying my ancient beater of a black Cadillac - complete with tail fins - had been parked at the curb. There was my cheery-looking skull dangling from the rear view mirror, and the back bumper is plastered with stickers for bands nobody but me had ever heard of.

"No," she said, and swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I, uh - look, I'm sorry. It's been a really awful day. I was coming to ask about the room, but - "

"Right, the room!" i snapped her fingers, and jumped two or three times up and down in excitement. "Great! I'm just home for break - I work over at Common Grounds, you know, the coffee shop? - And Michael won't be up for a while yet, but you can come in and see the house if you want. I don't know if Shane's around, but - "

"I don't know if I should – "the girl said.

"You should. You totally should." i rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't believe the losers we see trying to get in the door. I mean, seriously. Freaks. You're the first normal one I've seen so far, Michael would kick my ass if I let you get away without at least trying a sales pitch."

The girl blinked. And looked shocked

"Sure," she said. "Yeah. I'd like that."

I grabbed her backpack and slung it over my own shoulder, on top of my black silver-studded purse in the shape of a coffin. "Follow me." And i walked away, up the walk to the front porch to unlock the door.

"Yo!" i yelled, and dumped the girls backpack on a table in the hallway, my purse next to it, and my keys in an antique-looking ashtray with a cast-iron monkey on the handle. "Roomies! We've got a live one!"

"Yo!" i yelled again, and clumped on down the hall. It opened up to a bigger room; there were big leather couches and bookshelves, like a real home. "Shane, I smell the chili, I know you're here! Get your headphones out of your ears!

Shane's P.O.V

I here Eve coming in and yelling for me and saying something about a live one. Just then I see a girl that looks beat up come in looking around I put my finger to my lips so she wouldn't tell Eve where I am.

"Hey," i whispered. "I'm Shane. What's up?" i blinked a couple of times, and without any change in my expression, said, "Dude, that is a bad-ass shiner. Hurts, huh?"

She nodded slightly. I swung my legs off the couch and sat there, watching her, elbows on my knees and hands dangling loosely.

"So I guess you're gonna say that the other chick looks worse," I said to break the ice.

She shook her head, then winced "No, I - Um - how did you know it was -?"

"A chick? "I finished for her, "Easy. Size you are, a guy would have put you in the hospital with a punch hard enough to leave a mark like that. So what's up with that? You don't look like you go looking for trouble."

She then said "I'm Claire," made an awkward wave. "Hi."

I nodded toward a leather wing chair so she knew he could sit. She slid into it

"You want something? Coke, maybe? Chili ? Bus ticket back home?" I asked suddenly, because I need to distract myself from thinking how cute she looks—did I just think that she looks cute?

"Coke," she said, "and chili."

"Awesome choice. I made it myself. The chili, not the Coke." I slid off the couch, and padded barefoot into the kitchen where Eve had gone.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again thanks for all the reviews and I hope you liked this chapter and please review some more any good reviews or criticism is appreciated.


	6. AN

Sorry but this an Authors Note:::Hey I won't be posting for a while I'm going to be getting grounded so I'll post when I get un-grounded.


End file.
